coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9738 (8th April 2019)
Plot Ken and Peter see that Carla is in a fragile state as she remembers Aidan on his birthday. She refuses to visit his grave as Kate and Johnny will be there. Peter offers to take her along later when they will be alone. Emma is excited as she has been asked to run the Mr and Mrs quiz at the Rovers that night. Chesney and Gemma agree to take part. Nick suggests to David that they give Natalie the less glamorous jobs as he thinks it will prompt her to leave. Peter tells Johnny he has an idea to heal the rift between Kate and Carla but he needs his help. Sarah has to help Nick set up the new factory premises so Gary agrees to look after Harry. Sinead is nervous ahead of her final radiotherapy treatment. Gemma makes Chesney practice ahead of the quiz. Peter gets a temporary job at Street Cars. He lies to Carla that the Connors have already been to the cemetery so it’s safe for the two of them to visit Aidan’s grave. Reminded of his own mortality when he's almost hit by a passing milk float, Chesney decides to make a will and arrangements for Joseph’s care should something happen to him. A pleased Gemma assumes he means for her to look after him. Carla has an attack of nerves when they arrive at the grave and see the Connors gathered. Kate demands she leaves but Johnny speaks up for her right to be there. Carla tells Peter she trusted him and he lied to her. Michelle invites Carla back to the Rovers in raising a glass to Aidan. Sinead is scared that her treatment won’t be successful and she will have to repeat the experience. David gets Natalie testing the shampoo bottles and cleaning the sinks. Emma decorates the Rovers for the quiz. The Connors gather to remember Aidan. Kate is furious that Carla has tagged along and yells abuse at her. She’s a bag of nerves as Peter and Michelle try to support her and ask her to remain. Mary asks Gary to fix some roof tiles at No.3. Chesney asks Tyrone if he and Fiz will become Joseph’s named guardians in the will. Gemma overhears and is angry that she’s not trusted. Carla can’t stand the looks she’s getting from Kate and Imran across the bar. She suddenly gets a text saying, “You destroy everything you touch”, supposedly from Rana. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Trim Up North *Churchyard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla receives a chilling message on Aidan's birthday; and Chesney faces up to his own mortality. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,277,644 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes